1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which is capable of easily controlling an operation sequence and operation time by assigning unique information to a plurality of source drivers.
2. Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel, a gate driver, a source driver and a timing controller.
The display panel includes a gate line and a data line, the gate driver supplies a gate driving voltage to the gate line, and the source driver supplies a data voltage to the data line. The timing controller provides a data signal to the source driver.
The source driver converts the data signal provided from the timing controller into a data voltage, and provides the data voltage to the display panel.
The source driver includes a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) configured to convert a data signal provided from the timing controller into a data voltage, and an output circuit configured to output the data voltage to the display panel.
The display device provides pixel information which a plurality of source drivers sense from the display panel, to the timing controller, using the carry input/output scheme. When a carry signal is inputted, each of the source drivers transmits pixel information to the timing controller. When the transmission is completed, the source driver outputs a carry signal to the next source driver to transmit pixel information.
Since the display device uses the carry input/output scheme, the operation sequence and operation time of the plurality of source drivers cannot be controlled. Thus, there is a demand for a device which is capable of controlling the operation sequence and operation time of a plurality of source drivers.